


The Beginning

by elladansgirl



Series: Between The Two [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: a series of oneshots involving Steve/Brock/Bucky that may grow into something bigger later one.   Very little plot in any of these for the moment.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Between The Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103570
Kudos: 14





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but enjoy playing with everything  
> Title: Between The Two (Series)  
> Author: Jade aka Elladansgirl  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Beta Alexcat  
> Type: Slash m/m  
> Summery: moments between Steve, Bucky, and Brock

It was late and as usual Steve was wide awake. It was rare he slept anyway or never more than a couple of hours. This was one of the nights where he didn't feel the need to sleep. His place was quiet, or at least as quiet as it could be for the city. It didn't bother him, though, he was used to hearing the noise outside his window. It was when it was too quiet that he became anxious.

The light snoring on his left caught his attention. He looked over at the soldier beside him and couldn't help smiling. Brock was always a pleasure to look at and luckily for Steve, Brock slept naked. He was getting a very good view of the other man's body. A body that he had come to know very well in the last few months.

His mind wandered back to that night after they had returned from their mission. Brock had entered the elevator with him and reached over to push the emergency stop. Steve had not said a word when Brock had pushed him back against the wall. Nor had he stopped the other man from pulling open the front of Steve's pants

“ _I plan to suck you, Cap. Stop me now if you have a problem with that.”_

Steve had no problem with it and didn't stop him. The moment he had felt Brock's mouth around him, Steve had already started thrusting into the man's mouth. It hadn't taken him long to come either. It had been a long time since Steve had been sucked like that and Brock was good at it.

They had made it to Steve's room after that and neither one of them slept that night either. Brock seemed to enjoy getting it as hard as he gave it and Steve was more than willing to enjoy both ways. Neither of them had left Steve's bed that night or the next day either.

They had spent every night together since that night. At least when they were not on some mission somewhere. Steve had become used to feeling Brock sleeping next to him. He was comfortable with him and that was something he had not felt in many years. Not since Bucky...

It had been a few weeks since he allowed himself to think of Bucky. At first it was from guilt for allowing another male to have him and because of how much he had enjoyed taking Brock. It had taken him a while to convince himself that Bucky would want Steve to be happy again and he was happy with Brock.

Once the guilt passed, Steve didn't feel right thinking about Bucky while he was with someone else. It didn't seem fair to Brock to have Steve be missing his former lover, who had been dead now for a few decades. Brock was here now and Bucky was just a memory. His touches were just a memory now and Brock's were real. Very, very real.

The sound of his phone vibrating on the night stand pulled him from his thoughts. He hoped they weren't being called in yet. He didn't want either of them to be leaving this bed. He sighed in relief as he read the text

“ _Meeting first thing in the morning, bring Rumlow”_

The text had come from Fury's cell, his personal one which meant whatever plan Fury had, he was keeping it off Shield's books. This wasn't always a good thing but Steve wouldn't worry about it yet.

“Are we getting up?” Steve heard Brock ask. He shouldn't have been surprised that he would have heard Steve's cell go off.

“No,” he replied after tossing the phone onto the dresser. Steve turned onto his side and moaned as Brock had pressed himself back against him. “Meeting in the morning, though, get some sleep.”

He grinned when Brock had laughed and pressed himself back against Steve again.

“You're as hard as a rock and I need you to fuck me,” Brock told him. “We'll sleep later.”

Steve had reached down to place himself then grinned. The head of his arousal was pressing against Brock's ass and all it would take was one hard thrust and he would be buried deep inside him.

“What are you waiting for Cap?” Brock growled and Steve smiled. “Fuck me, I know you want to.”

He was right, Steve did want to. He wanted to more than anything. He grabbed Brock's hip in one hand and thrust his own hips forward. Brock shouted with pleasure first then Steve's own sounds of pleasure followed, echoing around them.

Steve wasn't gentle as he took him, he didn't need to be. Brock loved it hard just as much as Steve did. That was probably why they were so good together.

“Harder, Cap,” Brock ordered him and Steve was more than willing to comply. He pushed Brock onto his stomach, moving with him them pulled the soldier up onto his hands and knees.

“That's it, Steve, give it to me.”

The sound of the bed hitting the wall was as much a turn on as hearing Brock's cries of pleasure. He loved feeling the man push back against him just as he had thrusted into him. Neither one of them were even trying to be quiet and were shouting each other’s names over and over.

Steve came first, erupting inside Brock then felt the soldier's body stiffen as he shouted Steve's name one more time. They both collapsed on the bed with Steve still buried inside him.

“Don't move,” he heard Brock telling him. “I want you in me while we're sleeping”

Steve could only nod in reply as he felt Brock settle in his arms and slid one arm around Brock to hold him close against him.

“Goodnight, Stevie...” Brock said and Steve suddenly froze “Get some sleep.”

Only one other person had called him Stevie and never when they were out in public. It had been the name Bucky would use when they were in bed together and he'd never told anyone about that. So how had Brock known? It was most likely just a coincidence, but the moment he had heard Brock say it, Bucky's face had flashed through Steve's mind.

“ _I am yours, Stevie. I always was.”_

Steve could hear Bucky's voice clearly in his mind, the words repeating themselves over and over. As he closed his eyes, he could see them together. Enjoying each other's touches and trying to be as quiet as possible as they took each other. The memory running through his mind even as he held Brock's body against his own

“ _Now tell me you are mine,” Bucky had whispered into Steve's ear as he moved deeper and faster into Steve. They were both close and he could feel Steve shaking as he writhed beneath him. Bucky's one pleasure was building quickly but he wanted to hear Steve tell him first. He needed to hear it “Say it, Stevie, tell me.”_

“I am yours,” he repeated the same words out loud that he had said that night, not realizing that it wasn't Bucky he was saying it to, or that Brock was still awake to hear him.

“I always will be...”

TBC


End file.
